Our Stories GiottoxAlaude
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: Mentally messed up Alaude anyone? Well here ya go, it seems someone might just be messing him up more then ever. Can Giotto save his Cloud Guardian before something else happens? Who is the figure in the mist and what do they want? Well read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

"This is my home now...hah how can they call this hell a home?"

Chapter 1: This hell is the only home I know

The pale skinned blonde sat against the wall his hands chained in his lap, and his right foot was chained to the bed. They said it was so he couldn't escape or do something to hurt himself, but that wasn't the truth. By doing that they had given the child two weapons the chains on his hands to bash his brains out. Or anything else he could think of to do with them. 'Why can't I just die already? Why must they keep me alive? What purpose will it create.' Many questions slipped through his mind as he tried to move and sit up better, resting that way made his back hurt more. Another day just waiting for more tests, to be poked by more needles. Being forced to deal with the other patients or just sneaking away to hide in a corner. He really hated crowding or even just being around people in general. The child closed his eyes listening to the steps going by. No one ever ended up visiting him anymore nor did he want them to, he had no family so what was the point to that.

They had tossed him aside as soon as he showed mental problems that probably had to do with his past. If they had ever looked under his clothes to see the wounds they might have known. Something was wrong with those people and not with him, but no in the end they blamed him. That voice in the back of his head kept yelling at him. 'They hate you? Why do you even bother thinking about others? They would just hurt you and toss you out again in a instance?' He heard this voice all the time it first started when he was seven and he remembered that day like it was yesterday. Sitting at that table waiting for food and that was when the fight began. Next thing he had known this was where he was being called insane and a freak of nature for something he didn't even do. Something interrupted his thoughts there it was. The steps that told him it was his turn, hearing the key turn in the lock and then a beep. He had to get his hands on that keycard they had if he truly wanted to get out of here.

Or he could just be violent and get out that way. Whatever got him out of this place he didn't want to die here. When he wasn't the one at fault so what if he had a few problems. He was still normal the boy just needed a little bit more help. Alaude looked up at the door as it opened trying to cover his eyes because of the light. "Are you sure about this? You just started working here and he's one of the more violent ones to deal with?" It sounded as if the doctor that usually worked with him wasn't going to be here today, like he cared. They thought he was way too violent and it seemed they were just trying to take another person who worked here into thinking that.

"I doubt he's that bad now instead of talking like he's not here why not actually speak to him?" He could hear the huff and a bit of surprise in the other person's voice as they spoke. This new person was a little weird to him and he wasn't sure what to think about it. "Why bother? He's just going to attack us." He shook his head he didn't want to attack anyone really he just wanted someone to pay attention to him, rather then treat him like he was a mistake.

Which he wasn't that boy was a person too wasn't he? Or maybe this was just his fate to die like the mistake they made him out to be. "have you ever thought that maybe he attacks you because you treat him like that?" The blonde leaned down in front of Alaude touching the boy he was just skin and bones that food from the night before hadn't been touched. There had to be a reason why he wasn't eating or he just wanted to die. He seemed normal minus the fact that he was restrained with chains instead of the white jacket on most of the others.

"You should try to eat something? What foods do you like?" That blank look he got from the kid no one had ever cared about him probably. It could explain why he looked at him like that and then his face turned to anger. Alaude hissed glaring at him wanting to just shove this person away he didn't understand him at all and that other one was still watching. "Don't talk like you know me! All you people think I'm freaking crazy." He slammed the chains and cuffs connected to his arms into his forehead splitting the skin not caring about the blood that fell down. The boy just kept doing it again and again till he felt hands on them, those hands weren't shoving them down and trying to hold him down.

"Stop you shouldn't do that. The look on your face says it hurts you." He hissed looking up at the this person what did they know, he could barely see through the blood the dripped over one of his eyes. So what if it hurt they did worse to him here it was a miracle he hadn't died. Some of the others had heart attacks while being poked or stressed and died.

"Leave me alone just please leave me alone." That was all he wanted was for people to leave him alone now he tried to pull back. But the fact that his stomach was starting to hurt he hadn't eaten for days or was it weeks now. He couldn't remember it just annoyed him to know that he was barely able to breathe much less move at this time. Giotto didn't bother backing up he just held the food out to the boy. He was way too small for his own good if he didn't get anything to eat he could die here.

There was no reason to let another child die, if he could get all of these kids out of here it would be a bit better. But he couldn't so he had to start with one of them and then go with the others. 'This place is not a home for children…it's a prison.' This was supposed to be a place to help the ones with slight mental problems but they were testing drugs and other things on them. Or at least that was what one of the reports said which was why Giotto was here. That and he was picking up one of his guardians, yes a weird place to pick one up. But the one he was here to get was the Cloud Guardian, and had immense strength.

In Giotto's mind looking at him now there was something else that was off, it seemed like the mental issues he had were not as bad as they seemed. Or maybe even caused by something in his brain. A outer source to his problems was most likely the cause he just had to find out. "Fine…I'll eat." He just took the food and started to slowly eat but he didn't want to cause more problems for anyone now. That would just make things complicated again, the pain in his stomach faded just a bit.

So food wasn't all that bad but he didn't trust it. The food here always tasted weird almost like it was drugged like everything else was. Tossing what was left back onto the plate. He had barely touched it but at least he had some that had to be good enough for them. "At least that's a start. Now will you follow me?" The boy knew what that meant he had to get his medicine but he wanted to refuse. This person had been nice and was actually putting up with him, but he wasn't good around other people.

Just giving a slight nod he'd take the chance to get away maybe find something out, just pretend he got distracted. Something like that had to work they couldn't hate him for that, this place wasn't exactly small so it was bound to happen. Feeling a hand take his he walked with the person but pulled his had away once they were out of his room. "I don't hold hands." He looked away acting as if nothing was wrong or even really mattered in the end, he had to get out of here.

That dizzy feeling returned to his body the more he walked, the harder it seemed to get. Stumbling as his vision blurred he knew it there was something in the food. "G..Giotto." The boy tried to reach out towards him just touching the back of his lab coat as his body fell to the floor. He could hear voices around him but couldn't focus on any of them, just looking ahead seeing someone walking towards him.

They had no shoes on and chains scratched against the ground, those eyes where had he seen them before. Trying to struggle and pull away he couldn't do anything. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was that smirk and a familiar red colored eye.

~Location: A room in the Hospital wing to the building~

Sitting by the boy's side was Giotto wondering what had caused him to collapse yet. He could tell there had been something off with the food but that had nothing to do with this did it? Standing up to move the boy's hair from his eyes, that fever hadn't broken. He seemed to be fighting something the chain around his ankle echoed through the room as it hit the bed he was resting on. "What happened to you?" Giotto was still waiting on the test results from the boy's blood, it was hard to get the needle into his skin. The only good thing that had come from this was they could bandage the wound to his head.

He kept fighting them even if he was barely concious, all that other person said it was something he did. The boy never liked needles or anything to do with doctors. Half of them didn't possibly from past experiences blocked by a certain part of the mind. "Home...Just take me home." Alaude muttered his eyes were half open, they looked unfocused probably because of the fever. Even in Alaude's condition he tried to force his body off of the bed, there was no longer any reason to stay here.

"Stay down you are in no condition to move." Giotto didn't hold the boy he just lightly pushed him back down onto the bed. If this kid got worse then it might get them into a lot of trouble. Which was really the last thing he needed to get involved in, after just barely starting here. Though even if he did settle down for now Alaude's mind was racing, plotting some sort of escape. He couldn't stay here anymore if he had to run and almost die then he would do that.

But no way was he staying here to just be murdered by the drugs or something darker. Just because they didn't want to let them go and would usually just let them all die. 'I have to get out...the back way. Using him as a hostage.' Looking up at the man who was applying a wet cloth to his forehead trying to bring down his fever. He had nothing against him but he was the one he could at least possibly trust not to fight back. Maybe even help him if he asked the right way.

For now all he wanted to do was go back to sleep, letting his eyes close again. The weak feeling of his body annoyed him and he just wanted to get it stop. It seemed that he wasn't asleep for all that long before his mind slipped into a dream state.

~That Dream~

Alaude was curled up on the ground his clothes burned and his body bruised. He could remember this day only slightly, waking up to find his house gone. Had he blacked out or was this really a dream it all felt so real. The boy looked around there was bodies under what was left of the house. He felt something sticky on his hand and looked down to see it covered in blood, but it wasn't his blood. "This is...No. Leave me alone!" Standing up to run off he felt something grab his leg and pull him down. _'Can't have you running away from me yet Alaude. I can still use you.'_

That voice it sent a shiver up his spine, because of that thing all of this had happened. Now he was locked up here whether to just make worse or something he wasn't sure. "Don't touch me!" He tried to bite the person his teeth digging into skin, this person was thin he could feel the bone under his bite. Alaude winced he could see the person reaching up to him with his other hand. _'You will be the one to break me out of my prison...your body suits me.'_ The boy struggled against the hand that wrapped around his throat lifting him up off the ground. For a person who seemed to be just skin and bones they had more strength then he would have thought.

The flames flickered and slipped towards them changing to a darker almost purple color. Alaude struggled in the grip feeling his nails cut into the skin, if blood was falling he couldn't tell. _'I will mark you...one day when you are ready the mark will surface. Fate is something even you can't fight.'_ That dark haired figure raised his hand the flames flowed into them as if he was gathering all of them to his body.

Alaude struggled watching the last little bit of flames flow into the man's hand, he didn't know what was happening. But he felt a pain in his forehead and realized the man's hand was touching his skin forcing the flames into his body. "Stop it! STOP IT!" He was trying to fight more but his body wasn't strong enough, or at least it felt like it wasn't. Just as his eyes started to lose the color in them the scene switched.

~Scene Switch: A few months later, The main room of the house~

This memory was it real or was it fake? He remembered it but at the same time it was blurry. Sitting there next to this man who said he was his father just looking at the ground. What was going on here, why had he been called here to? "You must all be wondering why I called you here. Our family has been blessed..." His voice trailed off to let other's speak, now Alaude remembered this a lot better just by that one sentence. He looked down trying to ignore them talking, as his eyes drifted over the water in the bowl before him. It looked like a mirror his eyes were blank empty and on his forehead was a weird mark.

The boy was about to get a better look at it when he just peeked to the side for a second. Standing behind him was a thin blue haired male watching him. Alaude tried to speak but he felt the hand over his mouth faster then he could. _'I wouldn't go talking yet...you are a gift that brings a curse.'_ The voices started to grow faint as he fell back into darkness. He could feel hands shaking him and a voice. "Alaude wake up!"

~end of the dream~

Alaude blinked his head hurt, and he could feel something pressed against his neck. The smell of blood was obvious in the room but from what. "What happened...? Head hurts." His voice sounded pained and the more he tried to speak the harder it seemed to get. "That doesn't matter just don't move." Giotto was working without even looking at the boy, his neck was cut up pretty bad but from what. It wasn't like he tried to hurt himself he had just randomly started bleeding.

The boy did remember passing out but nothing much after that, had he been sleeping the whole time he was here. What had they done to him? Why was Giotto still here watching him the boy could have escaped. He could feel the pressure start to fade as he looked at him. "I just want to go home...let me go." He didn't whimper but if he had a been a child or at least able to act like one he might have.

Trying to climb off the bed only to find out his leg was still chained to it. He glared at it wanting it to break and shatter just so he could run away. _'Is that really your wish?'_ Alaude placed his hand to his forehead that pain returned to his head. It was that voice from his dream or was it even a dream. Illusions were powerful things and he knew that all to well from past experiences.

"My Wish...I want to go home." He was talking to him like he was really there not caring if Giotto was watching. The mark on Alaude's forehead started to surface and glow a light purple color. His hair was being moved aside as if by someone's hand or the wind. _'Then you get that wish just do not fail me. You must escape._' The purple flames attached to the chain breaking it into pieces as the small blonde slipped off of the bed.

"Wait what are you!" Giotto tried to get closer to the small boy but his form flickered as he did. Those angry eyes where had he seen them before. _'Don't you go touching my host or I will kill you. All I need you for is getting him out of here.'_ The voice echoed from Giotto's mind almost as if the boy was forcing his way into his head. "Who are you?" It was just something he had to ask looking at the form that was covering Alaude's body like a thick mist.

_'Cute you don't remember me well in due time you will. Until then keep this boy safe I'm trusting you. Don't betray me again Giotto.'_ The mist dropped to the floor and vanished as if it had never been there. Alaude's body took one more step and fell to his knees, the boy was panting. Just one touch on his forehead told him that the fever wasn't broken yet nor was the child in any condition to push his body. What was keeping him going was pure stubborn ability and something to do with that mist.

The mark on his forehead was gone now except for a small bruise where it had been. So that person or thing whatever it was trusted him with this kid. A mix of cloud flames and mist flames, one of those few deadly combinations. What was hiding in the mist it's true intentions were also unknown. But the way it had talked Alaude was needed, and he wanted him to escape from this place.

"Not yet though just a little longer and you can go home." He placed the boy back onto the bed there was no reason to put the chain back on. Not like he could anyway with how it was shattered and there was still smoke drifting off of it. 'His powers where have I seen those before?' There was only one person he could think of but the memory was confusing. Almost as if pieces of it were missing not that he understood why it was like that.

"Giotto? I've heard that name before but from where?" He forced himself to sit up the water soaked towel fell off onto his lap. Alaude wanted to know who this person really was, there was no way a person this nice would be one of them. "You probably just heard someone calling me that get some rest alright?" he couldn't let his secret be exposed not when he had no one else with him.

Well he had someone else but that person didn't know him all that well. There was also something off about him that mist figure was still annoying him. Giotto wanted to find out what it was maybe once Alaude was better he could ask him more about him. 'Hm...He seems calm now.' The boy seemed to be sleeping peacefully now either he was exhausted. Or that mist had something to do with this as well, so many questions he would have to ask.

There was a knock on the door behind him, that doctor from before. The one Alaude seemed so scared of when he first saw the boy. "So he's sleeping then? Well we were given the order to move him back to his room." Standing behind him outside the room were three or four armed guards. Bringing those for a boy who could barely walk and was sick like this.

"Why he should stay here till he is healthy again." Giotto did know there was little he could do to fight them, if they had to take him. But what would that cause to this boy his health and life was in danger. "The boss gave us orders you can either help us or get in the way." He huffed glaring at that person, so much for thinking he could even trust them. This boy was his patient and no one else would be allowed to go into his room. Or even touch him if they did he would do something about it.

"Fine but I will carry him back." He made sure the needle for his medicine would stay in his arm. The boy's fever would only go down if he was taken care of properly. Giotto prepared the bag of medicine and other things he would need to take. Giotto had noticed his breathing wasn't as steady as he wanted it to be. But there was very little he could do, slipping his hands under the boy after he was done packing.

He had set the boy up on oxygen to at least keep him breathing, helping him even. Giotto didn't want the boy to die in his arms as they were going back to his room. "Actually I need to grab something." He slipped back into the room still holding Alaude close to his chest. The folder with the test results had been placed right there hopefully it would give him some clues.

Clues to what was wrong with him and what was really going on in this place. He slipped into the room with the boy to place him on the bed. Knowing that he was still being watched he looked up at them. "Put the stuff down and please leave. It's better for him if there is just one other person besides him." Giotto could tell that the person was not happy about it but he just gave a slight nod putting the bags down. Motioning for the guards to follow him they left or at least it seemed they had.

He pulled a chair up sitting next to the boy's bed opening the folder. There wasn't much info on this child, but there was at least something there.

What Giotto is seeing:

Name: Alaude De Leon  
>Age:16<br>Gender: Male  
>Family: None<br>Guardian(s): Cavallone Family/ De Leon Family  
>Brought here by: De Leon Family<br>Issues: Hurting himself, bi-polar, and talking to someone that isn't there.  
>Medical terms:<br>-Bipolar Disorder (Manic Depression): Patient shows signs of dramatic high and low mood swings and energy is similiar. Known to be violent when in this state.  
>-Self-abuse: Hits himself with anything he has, chains the bed, or even the wall. Could be the cause of the unknown bruises and bite marks that appear on his body.<br>-Schizophrenia is a psychotic disorder (or a group of disorders) marked by severely impaired thinking, emotions, and behaviors. The patient is shown talking and sometimes playing with a being that isn't there. Only slight kind emotions are shown to this person.  
>-Other things:<br>*Post-traumatic stress disorder: The people who brought him in talked about his family being murdered right before his eyes, which might be the cause of this.  
>Symptoms: Symptoms of PTSD can include the following: nightmares, flashbacks, emotional detachment or numbing of feelings (emotional self-mortification or dissociation), insomnia, avoidance of reminders and extreme distress when exposed to the reminders ("triggers"), irritability, hypervigilance, memory loss, and excessive startle response, clinical depression and anxiety, loss of appetite.<br>*Insomnia: Lack of sleep, like he refuses to. And yet still manages to keep going.

No family history or medical issues before this are actually known. The family refused to give any information up on him or the location of the other family. This makes the doctors concerned but there is little we can do but help him.

Underneath the info on the child and what little they had on his family were the test results. His blood had been hard to get so they might as well make use of what they had. Giotto added something to list, he wanted to find the family that brought him here. And maybe the other one but he didn't know if that was such a good idea.

Test Results

Unknown Substance: traces were found but not enough to figure out what it is.

Unknown Substance: Major traces found in the body but it does match anything in the database.

That really didn't tell him anything whatever it was could be deadly to him. It only made getting this boy out of here even more important. No way would he let his guardian or someone that was just a child die because people needed a test subject. He looked over to the sleeping boy he had barely moved a inch since they had brought him back in here.

He would make sure he was the one giving him any medicine he had to take. Making food for him as well, just to see if his condition improved any within the next few weeks. That would give him what he was looking for, if it was the fact someone was poisoning him here. Only one person visited him and that was barely at all.

Giotto would have to ask them about who it was later when he wasn't focusing on this child. Or maybe he'd get to meet them for now he just covered Alaude with a blanket. Before taking a seat and trying to rest some the door was locked and only he could get out.

So there was no reason to worry about this kid escaping during the night. 'Maybe tomorrow we can find out the truth about you...' That was his last thought as he soon drifted into a troubled sleep wondering what the next day would hold.

Author Notes: Well yep end of that one took a bit longer then I thought was researching some stuffs. And well yep that's all there was to it. Or should I say to this one, next chapter will be up eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Like it matters what happens to me now

The small blonde hadn't moved from the bed he was just way too out of it. There was no drugs in his system this time Giotto had promised. But he still felt sick to his stomach almost like no matter how hard he tried he couldn't focus. 'Giotto ...where are you?' His vision was blurred and he tried to push himself up off the bed. He was just way too tired or something else was wrong anyway wasn't it. The boy could see someone leaning over him touching his forehead. Just barely flinching away from the touch. Alaude coughed and grabbed his forehead before curling back up on the bed. "Don't push your body...after yesterday you will do more damage then help." Giotto removed the child's hands from his forehead. He did not wish to see him end up getting hurt or something because of this.

"I'm fine...just don't touch me anymore." Alaude shivered he was really scared of being touched by just about anyone. His stomach hurt more when he moved and he coughed throwing up in the trash can. The boy didn't think he needed anyone to help him he was just not feeling up to things today. There was really nothing much to worry about at least as far as Giotto was the one here. Yet he did not know what he was going to actually end up getting himself involved in. 'I just want to go home my stomach hurts so bad...' He couldn't focus much less breathe and yet here he was stuck again. Nothing was going to make this better until he was far away from here.

"Alaude are you alright? You really look sick." The boy flinched away again from the hand that tried to touch him. This was one of those causes that he didn't want to be touched at all. Not by anyone in this place or just plain people in general. But then again that was life sometimes things just happened and they had to work with it one way or another. "No I'm fine just tired please don't..." The boy shivered and backed up in the corner of his bed again poking at the food. He really didn't trust it and his stomach actually growled. Of course he was hungry he hadn't eaten much for awhile a child could tell when something was poisoned. 'Why does it hurt so much...I'm just a little kid...' He was truly not aware why but then again was he ever truly aware.

Most of the time he had been drugged and now that he wasn't he could think clearly. Afraid to look in his mind and see what he might remember. But he had no choice the thoughts were flowing through his mind already and his hands went protectively over his stomach. The images that flowed into his mind they actually hurt his brain. "Ow Ow ...my head hurts...Giotto make it stop." The boy actually clung to him the hand still protectively over his stomach. Almost like he was trying to keep something safe or it just really hurt him.

He wanted to avoid this flash back but it was already showing up faster then he could ignore it. 'Stop it Stop it I don't want to see this!' The boy was digging his nails into Giotto's skin knowing it probably hurt him but he was trying to shove this flash back away again.

~Flash back~

Location: The Doctor's office at the Asylum

The boy was sitting at the table swinging his legs he seemed normal just holding a cup of tea in his hand. He liked coming here most of the time it was better then being in his cage. "So doctor what game are we playing today?" The boy looked up and smiled this was a time when he was still happy. Though the smirk on the doctor's face should have worried him. Next thing he knew the cup slipped out of his hands and shattered on the floor. "Ugh I feel sick what did you do...Doctor..." The tears dripped down Alaude's cheeks as the doctor climb onto the table. "Stop it!"Alaude had struggled and fought against him but it got him nothing.

All he remembered was crying out in pain and blood dripping on the floor. His wrist had been cut to cover up the blood and then he was locked up. The boy couldn't walk for weeks after that. The doctor got away with everything and people were always teasing Alaude about it. He quickly forced his thoughts away from the flash back that was bugging him.

~end of Flash back~

He had not been the same since then they called even more insane then usual. And gave him the same doctor who gave him meds till it made him sick. Just to repeat the same thing and yet his body hurt right now. And part of him had some sort of idea why but no that had been years ago right. Or was his memories just playing tricks on him for all he knew he was probably just sick again. "Can I have some food..." He motioned to the plate but didn't want to feed himself, or he did. But well if he even tried to he would just drop it. He was not that strong when he was sick like this anyway.

Giotto picked up some off the food on the spoon holding it towards the boy's mouth. He knew Alaude was trying to open up just a little bit. But places like this always managed to make people scared of things and a boy was not able to escape such a thing either. "Here open your mouth. It won't hurt you." Giotto had made the food after all so not like it was going to damage his body. Alaude looked at the food he wanted it and yet he was scared the habits of being here for years kept flowing back. All he did was slowly open his mouth to let his new friend put the spoon in his mouth. Yes he had actually thought of Giotto as his friend he had been taking care of him for a little bit now.

He hadn't hurt him yet so he would be alright or so he hoped. If Giotto betrayed him then Alaude would just rip his heart out and then shove it down his throat. The child really wanted to get the thoughts out of his head make them go away. It hurt his body to think he was going to have to remember that, really not something he wanted to deal with. 'I'm sorry...Giotto...' He coughed and swallowed some of the food dripped from his mouth and he just shivered. "you okay...?" Alaude flinched feeling the fabric against his mouth he was really not used to touches like that. Maybe just for a split second it actually scared him but he would not give anything away.

Since when did anyone really deserve to know? It was all just up to him and he had to work with everything that happened. Only if it helped him find a way to escape. "I...I'm fine..Just not used to this attention." It was never good when he got attention from anyone or at least so he thought it was anyway. Most people only gave him attention when they wanted to do something to him. It reminded him of all the pokes and needles being stabbed into his skin. Really that was not something he liked nor wanted to have to do again. It was bound to be pretty painful if it had to happen again.

He could feel the eyes on him again and just shook his head trying to clear the thoughts. The boy was really not hungry anymore but he tried to eat a little more for Giotto. Only because the man was trying so hard to help him so he might as well try to let him. 'You are the only one who has ever helped me...why do you try so hard...'Alaude just leaned against the wall looking towards the door. He really felt as if something was going to happen something he couldn't understand. But maybe at that moment he was really thinking way too hard on these things."Alaude...? Let's get out of this room." He held out his hand towards the boy he did not like the thought of leaving him in here now.

The boy slipped away from the bed holding onto Giotto's hand his skin felt so cold. And Alaude actually liked it he just slipped closer to him not showing anyone that he was clinging to him. As that door opened he could hear people talking and feel the eyes on him. "Look the mistake decided to get out~ for once wonder if he's going to attack someone again." Alaude really tried to block out every single thought that was flowing through his mind. But he was really finding this so difficult to do. "They should just kill him...that whole family is pathetic. Can't see why they kept him it just dragged them down further." He actually hissed and turned on the person with that voice trying to jump on them. His anger faded slightly when he felt Giotto's hand on his shoulder.

"They really aren't worth it. Come with me." He just smiled and walked away with Alaude, trying his best to get the boy to ignore them. But the boy was gripping his hand like he was struggling to control his anger those people knew nothing about him. Why were they trying so hard to just make him angry and actually want to hurt them. "...They know nothing about me. Nothing at all..." He muttered under his voice the color of his eyes faded like before. Almost as if he was letting his other side the darker one take over for a moment.

'Master...you want them to get hurt. Without Giotto knowing you did it?' Maybe it had heard what he said all he wanted to do was take of Alaude. The boy didn't seem to respond to him just knowing he was a violent one was nothing. Alaude did not want to do that anymore they would keep trying to get to him he was more then sure of that. As much as he'd much rather just deny it and pretend nothing was happening. He was just really stuck with it wasn't he. 'Not yet...they will suffer soon enough.' He sighed and looked around the door to his right was the one they were going through. Just because of the way Giotto was looking at it he just gave a light nod at the older man. "We can just sit in here alright it'll be peaceful for you." His touch faded away from Alaude's body for a moment.

The boy actually wanted to pull his arm back and yet he knew he couldn't. He just walked into the room after the door was unlocked and tried to curl up on the bed. He was so exhausted and he felt as if his body was trying to break a bit. "I don't like them it's not my fault...I don't want to be here." The child just snuggled up to the blanket rubbing his eyes blinking at Giotto. He had no idea why they were in here and his vision was so blurred. It couldn't be Alaude's fault that his anger tried to go out of control. His past and the people here did things to him they messed him up in more then one way.

Giotto stepped closer to Alaude he could tell he was stressed to begin with. If only he could get this boy out of here this was no place for him. But they put people here who just happened to be insane or not normal. In the back of his mind he could hear that voice saying it's too dangerous to bring a thing like that home with you. Giotto being who he was just shook the voice off placing a slightly wet piece of fabric on Alaude's forehead. He was not so sure getting him out of here would be easy but he had to try. "Don't listen to them you do not belong here. Hold onto what you are the real you." He didn't give away the fact that he was going to get him out.

Because well if he did that someone would know what he was up to. The one problem with having cameras and listening devices in every single room in this building. Well minus maybe the bathroom and a few rooms that belonged to the staff. "The real me...it's not even there anymore." He just turned over like he hadn't said anything at all and closed his eyes again. Giotto did not understand no one did they all thought they knew best. But really in the end they didn't or he wouldn't still be here in this place. He was not crazy just a little confused and a few things had happened to him. 'I just...want to be free...' The slight tears dripped down his face.

But he just covered up his face and barely moved not wanting to show any emotion. No one needed to know what was wrong with Alaude. All he felt was the hand on his head patting him just lightly and yet he didn't know if he wanted to let it stay there. The boy was really afraid of being touched by other people so could anyone truly blame him this time. 'He's not going to hurt me...right? Better then those other people.' Snuggling up to the hand actually holding onto it like he wanted to just cling. Maybe for a split second he was scared of it. Just worried that if he opened up he would be torn apart again.

"Get some rest you'll be safe here." He just smiled like Giotto always did and actually lifted the boy up to sit with the boy in his lap. "...Safe here...there is no place that is safe." Alaude just spoke those words and curled up against Giotto's chest his hands gripping onto his shirt. The kid was going to have a hard time sleeping he knew this anyway but for Giotto he would at least try to do so. Alaude might have seemed totally against people but he was not always that way. He just didn't know exactly where to put his attention if he could even do that at all. "Are you so..?" He stopped talking hearing the breathing coming from Alaude, the boy seemed to have fallen asleep.

Well either Giotto's talking had done that to him or he had been more exhausted then he wanted to speak of. Probably a little of both he didn't know very much about this kid so to speak. Other then what was in the files he had on him, and what he learned from talking to Alaude. Which even then that was not very much he was sure of that this time. He just leaned back holding the boy and closing his eyes. The fact that they were probably both pretty tired at this point. He didn't want to go to sleep not knowing what might happen to him.

If he went to sleep what would happen to him, of course it also brought him back to would he be able to survive out there. He really wanted to get him out of there before something bad happened to him. 'Just rest he'll be safe here...nothing can touch him.' Giotto let his eyes close as he drifted off to sleep for the first time in maybe a few nights. He had been up worrying about Alaude when he wasn't around him or anyone really. There was many people getting this kid out of here would save. It was not the only reason but just one of them.

The lights flickered in the room before they just went off leaving them in the dark. Neither figure was disturbed by it they were too fast asleep to notice the shadow walking towards them. It stopped at the side of the couch reaching down. Just barely touching Alaude's forehead before it flickered and faded away. The figure would be caught on the camera but no one had seen anything at all. The small blonde just shivered and curled up closer to Giotto. He was so scared and very tired but he wouldn't let anything get to him. For now he would just keep trying to sleep the light would be gone soon.

~A few hours later~

Giotto had woken up with the boy holding onto him tightly it was like he was having a nightmare. He just tried to get the boy to relax putting him on the couch under the blanket. 'Best to let him still sleep you have work to do.' He walked over to the desk sitting down to look at the papers. It was not a good place here and yet he couldn't help but look back at Alaude. The child looked so cute when he was sleeping like that. "Giotto snap out of it." There was a voice at the door and it was unlocked, he remembered locking it so how did that end up happening. There was no reason it should be unlocked unless the person standing in the door had done it.

It was a child like figure in a white robe like some of the patients wore. But there was blood on his in various spots. "I was told to come see you...you are busy I take it..." The boy shut the door behind him looking to the small sleeping figure. His brown hair covered his eyes since he hadn't cut it for awhile. That was one of the reasons he was here other then something had happened moments before. "No I'm not busy child...but why is there blood on your clothes?" He spoke quietly as to not wake up the sleeping Alaude. He had never woken him up but just from what the guards had said he was a very angry person. At least when his sleep was disturbed.

The boy just shook his head he didn't wish to talk about it. He just had to do something or at least get away from them for a little bit. This was no place for him he didn't want to be here. "Just sit down...what's your name?" Giotto didn't think anyone would come in here, how had the door ended up unlocked. He had to check the tape to his office yes he knew it was in here. That was just how he worked they couldn't hide something like that from him. 'Hm...there has to be something...' Shaking his head to clear his thoughts and focus on the kid sitting in the chair. He just pulled back the child's clothes and started to clean off his wounds.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada! You look like one of daddy's friends." the boy just giggled and leaned back in the chair. He really acted like he didn't belong here which well maybe he didn't. The boy looked at the blood from the wounds just poking another one with his finger. "Don't do that..." Giotto pulled his hand back wiping the blood off. It was bound to hurt him even if he acted as if it wasn't then again did he know it hurt. "Aww but it doesn't hurt much...okay I listen!" The boy let his hands fall he didn't need to hurt himself more.

Or at least tick Giotto off it was truly the last thing he wanted to do to anyone now. It just really made him wonder what Giotto was up to now. "There done. Now what happened? They attacked you again?" He remembered seeing that in one of the files then again Tsuna was a violent person. He had been more then aware of that aggressive in his own way. Most of the kids here were like that they needed to protect themselves. Even if they didn't want to actually do this.

"They wanted to steal my food so I stabbed him in the leg with a fork then he hit me..." Not that Tsuna cared people hit him a lot and he had gotten used to it. He just wanted to go home back to the people who actually cared if he had them. Last he heard they were either dead or just way too busy. No one would let them past the glass to see him because he was too violent. All Tsuna wanted was a touch from them, to hug them and run away from this place. "Well try to stay away from them now go back out there alright." He patted the boy and put one more bandage on his cheek before walking him to the door.

That child was just a happy kid he seemed to jump away from the office without a care in the world. If only Giotto could break these kids out of here he had two specific ones he wanted to save. "What was he doing..." Alaude was sitting up on the couch rubbing his eyes. Yes he was still tired but he did not want to go back to sleep. If he did so it was not going to help him and he already knew that. But of course he had to at least try and think of something. "He just got into a little fight. Did you get enough sleep?"Moving back over to sit next to Alaude he let the small boy curl up in his lap.

This kid was really not that bad when one thought about it but then again did anyone ever really think about this stuff. Most likely not knowing them but did it even matter. "Yes i'm just still a bit tired..." He just sighed and figured he might as well let this go anyway right. Curling up in his arms trying to make Giotto warm and keep as close to him as he could. He didn't want to lose Giotto at all, the warmth kept dragging him back into sleep. He could care nothing more about what happened to him.

"Just get some rest I'll take you back to your room later." He smiled and patted the boy's hair. Alaude tried to refuse he didn't want to let anything show up. Any weakness there was a just a few things that might have bugged him. Feeling the strong arms carry him towards that room again he drifted away into sleep. "Good night Giotto...thank you..." The boy would not wake up for awhile he just had to wonder what Giotto was going to do to him. Just curling up on the bed he sighed and held onto Giotto's jacket which had been left with him.

'I will get you out but first...I have to see that tape...' He walked to his office to get a look at that tape. What was on it and why did he have a feeling it had to do with Alaude.

Author notes: I feel like adding a baby to one of my stories but I'm not sure how or which one or what couple. Help me pick one of my stories please…could use for some cheerful stuff instead of depressing lately so yea. Thank you!


End file.
